Lady Gaga
Lady Gaga, née Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta le 28 mars 1986, est une chanteuse américaine. Elle devient connue en 2008 grâce à Just Dance, un titre chanté avec Colby O'Donis et Akon. Biographie Lady Gaga est née le 28 mars 1986, à New York. Elle est la fille de Joseph et Cynthia Germanotta, famille d'origine italienne. Elle a une petite sœur, Natali Germanotta. Elle commence à apprendre le piano toute seule à l’âge de quatre ans. À onze ans, elle tente d’entrer à la falculté de Juilliard à Manhattan mais finalement, elle rentre au Couvent du Sacré Cœur, une école privée catholique. Elle commence à écrire des ballades dès treize ans et commence à chanter sur scène à l’âge de 14 ans. À dix-sept ans, elle est admise à l’université de New York (Tisch School of the Arts). Elle commence à étudier la musique et améliore son style en composant plusieurs essais. Après avoir quitté l’université pour se concentrer sur sa carrière musicale, elle commence à travailler dans des bars de strip-tease à New York, où elle arrondissait ses fins de mois avec son travail de serveuse. suite à venir ... Vie personnelle Elle sort avec l'acteur Taylor Kinney (Vampire Diaries). Anecdotes/Coin infos *Elle est mezzo, sa voix couvre deux octaves et sept notes. *Ses chansons Bad Romance, Poker Face, Born This Way, Telephone, The Edge of Glory et Americano ( en mash-up avec Dance Again de Jennifer Lopez et Pitbull) ont été reprises dans le série musicale Glee. L'épisode "Complétement Gaga" lui rendait hommage. Voici ce qu'elle a tweeté après la diffusion de l'épisode "Born This Way" : " J'admire cette série pour être courageuse et pour se battre pour un tel message d'actualité. Ne baissez jamais les bras." *Elle fait partie des égéries de la marque "Eleven Paris". *En avril 2009, Lady Gaga devient la première artiste depuis 1999 à classer ses deux premiers singles au premier rang du Billboard 100. *En 2009 l'album The Fame Monster est le deuxième album le plus vendu de l'année derrière Susan Boyle. Albums 'The Fame (2008)' right|200pxEn avril 2008, la carrière de Lady Gaga décolle avec la sortie du titre Just Dance, avec Colby O'Donis et Akon. The Fame sort en octobre 2008, suivi par le titre Poker Face ''classé numéro 1 dans tous les pays où il est sorti. Puis le public découvre un troisième titre aux forts accents electro, ''LoveGame, ainsi que Beautiful, Dirty, Rich, Paparazzi ou encore dans Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say). Lady Gaga passe pour la première fois à la télévision lors du concours Miss Univers 2008 où elle interprète Just Dance ''en promo de son album. Par la suite, la chanson ''Beautiful, Dirty, Rich est utilisée dans la vidéo promotionnelle de la série Dirty Sexy Money d’ABC. Fin mai 2009, Perez Hilton, qui la qualifie de "nouvelle princesse de la pop", diffuse en avant-première le sixième clip vidéo de l’album, Paparazzi sur son blog. #Just Dance #Beautiful, Dirty, Rich #Poker Face #LoveGame #Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) #Paparazzi #Money Honey #Again Again #Boys Boys Boys #Brown Eyes #Summerboy # Starstruck # I Lick It Rough # Christmas three # Fashion # Retro Dance Freack # The Fame 'The Fame Monster (2009)' right|200pxThe Fame Monster ''a au total de trois éditions différentes : l’édition standard, l’édition de luxe, qui inclut quant à elle les chansons de '''The Fame' et celles de The Fame Monster ainsi que les trois chansons complémentaires japonaises de The Fame. Pour finir, la troisième édition nommée Super Deluxe Fame Monster, inclut l’album original The Fame, l’édition de luxe de''' The Fame Monster', le Book of Gaga concernant le voyage autour du monde de Lady Gaga, une mèche de cheveux de la perruque de Lady Gaga, des images, des affiches, des fanzines (réalisations de fans) thématiques, une vision en coulisse de son procédé artistique, une collection de poupées en papier, des lunettes 3D et enfin des notes personnelles de l’artiste. Cet album fut lancé dans tous les pays le 23 novembre 2009 mis à part au Japon où il sort le 18 novembre 2009, en Australie et en Allemagne (sortie le 20 novembre 2009). Le premier des quatre single du second album de Lady Gaga est ''Bad Romance, sorti officiellement aux États-Unis le 26 octobre 2009.Cette chanson est considérée comme son plus grand succès. Le second single quant à lui est la collaboration avec Beyoncé, Telephone. Celui-ci était initialement composé pour la chanteuse américaine Britney Spears mais, suite au refus de celle-ci, la chanson fut utilisée pour l'album de Lady Gaga. Le troisième single, Alejandro, sort le 20 avril 2010 aux États-Unis. Le quatrième single de l'album est Dance in the Dark ''mais il ne sort pas aux États-Unis et ne bénéficie d'aucun clip vidéo. #Bad Romance #Alejandro #Monster #Speechless #Dance in the Dark #Telephone (avec Beyoncé) #So Happy I Could Die #Teeth 'Born This Way (2011) right|200pxLady Gaga chante aux MTV Music Awards 2010, un court extrait de la chanson thème de son prochain album, Born This Way. Elle sort ce single 2 jours plus tôt que prévu expliquant sur sa page Twitter ne pas pouvoir l'attendre plus longtemps. La chanson est un succès à travers le monde. celle ci quelle a du annuler le reste de sa tournée born this way ball acose d'une déchirure a la hanche celle si qui a perdu plus 1 millions de dollars Le 15 avril 2011, Lady Gaga sort son second single, Judas. Deux semaines avant la sortie de l'album, elle divulgue le premier single promotionnel, The Edge of Glory. Enfin, une semaine avant la sortie de l'album, elle publie le dernier single promotionnel : Hair. L'album est finalement sorti le 23 mai 2011, et est décliné en deux éditions : l'Édition Standard et l'Édition Spéciale. En juillet 2011, le 4e single se confirme après plusieurs rumeurs. Lady Gaga y met fin le 25 juillet en déclarant lors d’une interview accordée à la radio Omaha 94.1 que celui-ci serait You and I. Le 27 juin 2012, lors de l'un de ses concerts à Melbourne, en Australie, elle présente au public une musique inédite : Princess Die. Elle confie tout de même qu'elle ne sait pas encore si cette musique inédite fera partie ou non de son quatrième album. #Marry The Night #Born This Way #Government Hooker #Judas #Americano #Hair #Scheiße #Bloody Mary #Black Jesus † Amen Fashion #Bad Kids #Fashion Of His Love #Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) #Heavy Metal Lover #Electric Chapel #The Queen #You and I #The Edge of Glory '''Art Pop (2013) right|200px L'album ne sortira normalement que le 11 novembre 2013 et à ce jour, un seul titre est connu : Applause. Ce single est d'ailleurs sorti le 19 août 2013. #Aura #Venus #G.U.Y. #Sexxx Dreams #Jewels N' Drugs #MANiCURE #Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly) #ARTPOP #Swine #Donatella #Fashion! #Mary Jane Holland #Dope #Gypsy #Applause 'Cheek to cheek (with Tony Bennett) (2014)' right|200px right|200px #Anything goes #Cheek to cheek #Don't wait too long #I can't give you anything but love #Nature boy #Goody goody #Ev'ry time we say goodbye #Firefly #I won't dance #They all laughed #Lush life #Sophisticated lady #Let's face the music and dance #But beautiful #It don't mean a thing (if it ain't got that swing) Récompenses 2009 : *Billboard Awards: L'étoile montante de l'année. *Channel V Thailand Music Video Awards: Meilleur artiste international *Channel V Thailand Music Video Awards: Meilleur nouvel artiste international. *Channel V Thailand Music Video Awards: Meilleur vidéoclip international pour Poker Face. *Billboard End Chart Awards: Meilleur nouvel artiste *Billboard End Chart Awards: Meilleur artiste au Hot 100 *Billboard End Chart Awards: Meilleur artiste au Dance/Electronic Albums *Billboard End Chart Awards: Meilleur artiste au Canadian Hot 100 *Billboard End Chart Awards: Meilleur artiste au European Hot 100 *Billboard End Chart Awards: Meilleur artiste au Pop Songs. *Billboard End Chart Awards: Meilleur album au Dance/Electronic Albums *Billboard End Chart Awards: Meilleur album au Canadian Albums pour son album The Fame. *Billboard End Chart Awards: Meilleure chanson au European Hot 100 *Billboard End Chart Awards: Meilleure chanson au Digital Songs pour Poker Face. *ESKA Music Awards: Meilleur nouvel artiste *IFPI Platinum Europe Awards: IFPI Platinum Europe Award pour son album The'' Fame'.'' *International Dance Music Awards: Meilleure Révélation Solo. *International Dance Music Awards: Meilleure Piste Pop Dance pour Just Dance. *Los Premios MTV Latinoamérica: Meilleure nouvelle artiste. *Los Premios MTV Latinoamérica: Chanson de l'année pour Poker Face. *MOBO Awards: Meilleur artiste de l'année. *MP3 Music Awards: Chanson la plus téléchargée pour LoveGame. *MTV Australia Music Awards: Meilleur vidéoclip pour Poker Face. *MTV Europe Music Awards: Meilleur nouvel artiste de l'année. *MTV Video Music Awards: Meilleur nouvel artiste. *MTV Video Music Awards: Meilleur effets spéciaux *MTV Video Music Awards: Meilleure direction artistique pour Paparazzi. MTV Video Music Brasil Awards * Nomination : Artiste International de l'Année MuchMusic Video Awards * Récompense : Meilleur vidéoclip international pour Poker Face. Perezzies Awards * Nominations : Femme la mieux habillée, Femme la plus mal habillée et Célébrité vivant le plus la belle vie. * Récompenses : Célibrité de l'année. Meilleure Chanson pour Bad Romance. Popjustice Reader's Poll * Nominations : Artiste la plus médiocre de l'année, Star la plus mal habillée et Popstar la plus susceptible de mal repasser une chemise. Meilleur Clip pour Poker Face. Meilleur Single pour Bad Romance. Meilleur Album pour The Fame. Meilleur Clip pour Paparazzi. * Récompenses : Meilleur Album pour The Fame Monster. ''Meilleur Clip pour ''Bad Romance. Meilleur Single pour Poker Face. Premios 40 Principales * Nomination : Meilleure chanson internationale en langue étrangère pour Poker Face. '' '''Premios Oye' * Récompenses : Meilleur Nouvel Artiste. Album de l'Année pour The Fame. Enregistrement de l'Année pour Poker Face. Premios Fuse TV * Nominations : Meilleur nouvel artiste international. Meilleur vidéoclip de 2009 pour Paparazzi. * Récompense : Meilleur nouvel artiste. Q Awards * Nomination : Révélation de l'année. * Récompense : Meilleur Clip pour Just Dance. StarShine Magazine Music Awards * Nomination : Artiste de l'année. * Récompenses : Meilleur nouvel artiste et Meilleur artiste féminine Meilleure chanson dance pour Just Dance. ''Meilleur album de l'année pour ''The Fame. Chanson de l'année pour Poker Face. Teen Choice Awards * Nominations : Meilleure artiste féminine, Meilleure nouvelle artiste et Meilleure danseuse. Meilleur single pour Poker Face. Meilleur album d'une artiste féminine pour The Fame. * Récompense : Meilleur duo pour Just Dance. The Record of the Year Awards * Nomination : Enregistrement de l'année pour Poker Face. TMF Awards * Nominations : Meilleur vidéoclip international pour Poker Face. Meilleur album international pour The Fame. * Récompenses : Meilleure artiste féminine, Meilleur artiste Pop et Meilleur nouvel artiste international UK Video Music Awards *Récompense : Meilleur Clip International pour Paparazzi. *Virgin Media Music Awards: Meilleur Coup de Publicité *Virgin Media Music Awards: Meilleur Album pour The Fame. *Z Awards: Album de l'Année pour The Fame. 2010 : *Americain Music Awards: Meilleure Artiste Féminine Pop/Rock *ASCAP Awards: Chanson pop la plus interprétée pour Just Dance. *''ASCAP Awards: Chanson pop la plus interprétée pour Paparazzi''. *BET Awards: Vidéoclip de l'année pour Telephone. Billboard Latin Music Awards *Récompense : Artiste solo de l'année Billboard End Chart Awards *Récompenses : Meilleur(e) Artiste et Artiste Dance/Electronic de l'année. Meilleur Album Dance/Electronic et Meilleur Album au European Top 100 pour son album The Fame. Meilleur Single au European Hot 100 pour Bad Romance. Billboard Touring Awards *Récompenses : Tournée Révélation et Meilleur Marketing pour sa tournée The Monster Ball Tour. BMI Awards *Récompenses : Hit de la Pop pour ses titres Just Dance, Poker Face' et LoveGame.' '''BRIT Awards' *Récompenses : Nouvel Artiste International et Artiste Féminine Internationale Solo de l'année. Et Album International pour son album The Fame. BT Digital Music Awards *Récompense : Artiste Internationale de l'année. Capricho Magazine Awards *Récompenses : Meilleure Artiste Féminine de l'Année, Échec de l'Année Twitter de l'Année pour Bad Romance. Echo Awards *Récompenses : Meilleure artiste féminine internationale et Révélation de l'année Meilleure chanson international pour Poker Face. GLAAD Media Awards *Récompense : Meilleur nouvel artiste Grammy Awards *Récompenses : Meilleur Album Électronique/Dance pour son album The Fame Meilleur Enregistrement Dance pour Poker Face. IFPI Platinum Europe Awards *Récompenses : IFPI Platinum Europe Award pour ses albulms The Fame et The Fame Monster. International Dance Music Awards *Récompense : Meilleur clip pour Bad Romance. iTunes Awards France : *Récompense : Meilleur Album pour The Fame Monster. Allemagne : *Meilleur Morceau pour Alejandro. Italie : *Meilleur Morceau pour Bad Romance, ''Telephone' & ''Alejandro.' Royaume-Uni : *Récompenses : Meilleur Album pour ''The Fame Monster. Meilleur Morceau pour Telephone. Japan Gold Disc Awards *Récompenses : Meilleur nouvel artiste international et Top trois meilleurs nouveaux artistes. Meteor Music Awards *Récompense : Meilleure artiste féminine internationale MP3 Music Awards *Récompense : Chanson la plus appréciée pour Telephone. MTV Europe Music Awards *Récompenses : Meilleur artiste pop et Meilleure artiste féminine de l'année. Meilleure chanson pour Bad Romance. MTV Video Music Awards *Récompenses : Meilleure chanson en collaboration pour Telephone. Meilleure direction, Meilleur montage, Meilleure chorégraphie, Vidéoclip de l'année, Meilleur vidéoclip d'une artiste féminine, Meilleur vidéoclip pop et Meilleur vidéoclip dance pour Bad Romance. MTV Video Music Japan Awards *Récompense : Meilleur vidéoclip dance pour Poker Face. Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards *Récompense : Chanson favorite de l'année pour Telephone. NME Awards *Récompenses : Personne la mieux habillée et Personne la plus mal habillée. NRJ Music Awards *Récompense : Révélation Internationale de l'Année People's Choice Awards *Récompenses : Meilleur Artiste Pop et Révélation de l'Année Perezzies Awards *Récompenses : Célébrité de l'année, Meilleur Coup publicitaire et Star la plus Rebelle de l'année. Planeta Awards *Récompenses : Artiste de l'année. Chanson méga planétaire de l'année pour Bad Romance. Chanson de l'année pour Alejandro. Popjustice Reader's Poll *Récompenses : Meilleure Popstar utilisatrice de Twitter, Personne la plus susceptible de révolutionner la pop, Singles les plus impressionnants et Meilleurs moments. Meilleure collaboration avec Beyoncé. Premios 40 Principales *Récompenses : Meilleur artiste international en langue étrangère. Meilleure chanson internationale en langue étrangère pour Bad Romance. Premios Oye *Récompense : Album de l'Année pour The Fame Monster. Q Awards *Meilleur Concert pour The Monster Ball Tour. StarShine Magazine Music Awards *Récompense : Artiste Féminine Favorite Swiss Music Awards *Récompense : Meilleure chanson internationale pour Poker Face. Teen Choice Awards *Récompenses : Meilleure artiste féminine et Star féminine musicale de l'été. UK Video Music Awards *Récompense : Meilleur Clip International pour Bad Romance. Virgin Media Music Awards *Récompense : Meilleure Collaboration pour Telephone. World Music Awards *Récompenses : Meilleur artiste pop/rock, Meilleur nouvel artiste et Meilleur vendeuse en Amérique. Meilleure chanson de l'année pour Poker Face. Meilleur album de l'année pour The Fame. 2011 : Grammy Awards *Récompenses : Meilleur Album Vocal Pop pour son album The Fame Monster Meilleure Performance Vocale Pop Féminine et Meilleur Clip Court pour Bad Romance International Dance Music Awards *Récompense : Meilleure Piste Pop Dance pour Alejandro. Japan Gold Disc Awards *Récompense : Artiste de l'Année MTV Europe Music Awards *Récompenses : Meilleure artiste féminine et Meilleure fanbase. Meilleure chanson et Meilleur clip pour Born This Way. MTV Video Music Awards *Récompenses : Meilleur vidéoclip d'une artiste féminine et Meilleure vidéoclip avec un message pour Born This Way. MTV Video Music Japan Awards *Récompenses : Meilleure vidéo d'une artiste féminine, Vidéoclip de l'année et Meilleur vidéoclip dance pour Born This Way. MuchMusic Video Awards *Récompense : Meilleur vidéoclip international pour Judas. NME Awards *Récompense : Héros de l'année O Music Awards *Récompenses : Artiste la plus novatrice et Artiste que l'on doit absolument suivre sur Twitter. PopCrush Music Awards *Récompenses : Artiste de l'Année et Meilleur Performeur Live. Album de l'Année pour Born This Way. Clip de l'Année pour Born This Way. Chanson de l'Année pour The Edge Of Glory. Meilleure Couverture de Magazine pour V Magazine. Meilleur Engagement Humanitaire pour l'Arrêt de l'intimidation. Popjustice Reader's Poll *Récompense : Clip Pop de Plus Mauvaise Qualité pour The Edge of Glory. Virgin Media Music Awards *Récompenses : Femme La Plus Sexy et Meilleure Artiste Féminine de l'Année. Meilleur Album pour Born This Way. Meilleur Clip et Meilleur Chanson pour Born This Way. 2012 : People's Choice Awards *Récompense : Album de l'Année'' pour Born This Way'' . Galerie Photoshoot Lady Gaga 1.jpg Lady Gaga Artpop.jpg Photos des clips Lady Gaga - Poker Face.jpg Lady Gaga PF 1.jpg|Dans Poker Face Lady Gaga PF 2.jpg|Dans Poker Face Images (2).jpg|Sur la scène en train de jouer la comédie avec du faux sang Clips Vidéos Les clips sont présentés en fonction des albums. 'The Fame' thumb|left|270px|Juste Dance - Feat Colby O'Donis & Akonthumb|right|270px|LoveGame thumb|left|270px|Paparazzithumb|right|270px|Beautiful, Dirty, Rich thumb|left|270px|Poker Facethumb|right|270px|Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 'The Fame Monster' thumb|left|270px|Bad Romancethumb|right|270px|Alejandro thumb|left|270px|Telephone (feat Beyoncé) 'Born This Way' thumb|left|270px|Born This Waythumb|right|270px|Marry The Night thumb|left|270px|Judasthumb|right|270px|The Edge Of Glory thumb|left|270px|Yoü And I 'ArtPop' thumb|left|270 px|Applause thumb|right|270 px|G.U.Y 'Cheek to cheek' thumb|left|270 px|I can't give you anything but love (feat. Tony Bennett) 'Autres' thumb|left|270 px|The Lady is a tramp (feat. Tony Bennett) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musicienne